This invention relates to electromagnetically activated mechanisms.
Currently available lithium batteries are capable of prolonged life and electronic circuits are now available which draw very low current so as to conserve battery energy. In the area of interfacing electronic circuits with mechanical devices, however, problems of battery energy conservation still arise. When it is required to make a particular mechanical action contingent on a particular electrical signal., it is usual at present to use a solenoid, which actually displaces a part of the mechanical device. Generally speaking, this approach to electronic/mechanical interfacing is not energy efficient and it is an object of the present invention to provide an electromagnetically activated mechanism of improved efficiency.